beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Universes by Dimensions
This is a way of classifying universes by how many dimensions they have as well as by what types they are. Despite this page being ultimately about universes or universe level structures, it could potentially be applied to any verse of any level, to any cosmological structure. Dimensions can be spatial, temporal or some other stranger type. The most common case is for there to exist some number of space dimensions and exactly one time dimension. Other possible types of dimensions are probably stranger and examples of those may be hard to find. Compact dimensions have also been described but those are probably just space dimensions with particularly small sizes and, possibly, special curvatures. Therefore they are a special case of a space dimension and not meaningful for this classification. It would also be possible to imagine the existence of compact time dimensions or compact dimensions of any other type one imagines as well. When classifying universes by number of dimensions, as is being done here, compact dimensions should only be counted if they are known to exist inside such universes. Even then, when that is the case, they should be marked as such. A universe with 3 space dimensions plus another compact space one could be defined as (3+1c) space dimensions and could still be classified as 3D in relation to space. This classification does not care about the shape and size of the dimensions, only their number and type. Each existing dimension can have any possible shape and size as desired and that is a different and independent classification. How the dimensions of the same type relate to each other, like what angles they form between them is also not taken into account on this classification. They could form any angle between themselves. By Number of Space Dimensions Probably the most common case if for there to be some number of space dimensions, a single time dimension and no other types of dimensions unless they are in compact form. Compact dimensions may or may not exist but it is usually unknown and they are considered unimportant for this classification 0D These universes have no space dimension, therefore they have no space. Examples: * A pointverse is any universe defined as having 0 space dimensions. * Protoverses are a type of 0D universe but they only exist for the smallest amount of time seeing that as soon as they exist they explode into a big bang for a larger type of universe with more spatial dimensions on it. 1D These universes have a single space dimension. They only have length, having no width or height, although other views are possible, saying that they only have height but no length or width. Sometimes this distinction can be meaningful, sometimes it is not. They exist in the form of a line. Examples: * Lineverse is a universe defined as having a single space dimension. 2D These universes have two space dimensions. They have both length and width but no height. The other two combinations are also possible though, in the case those distinctions are meaningful in any way. They exist in the form of a plane. Examples: * Planeverse is a universe defined as having two space dimensions. 3D These universes have three space dimensions, being the most apparent common case, although that can be due to our inability to perceive space with more dimensions than that. They usually have length, width and height although other combinations with other types of directions could be possible if the distinction is meaningful. They are sometimes called a realm. Examples: * Realmverse is a universe defined as having three space dimensions. * Our universe is a probable example of this. It might actually have additional dimensions which we are not yet able to perceive but that is unlikely. We also do not know if it contains any compact dimensions or not. 4D These universes have four space dimensions, having the normal three and an additional one that is sometimes called an higher dimension. This additional dimension opens the possibility of movement in two totally new directions which are usually called "ana" and "kata". They are sometimes called a hyper realm. Unimaginable Examples: * Fluneverse is a universe defined as having 4 space dimensions. 5D+ Universes with any, five or higher, finite whole number of dimensions. Each additional dimension adds up two more possible directions of movement. Examples: * Pentealmverse is a universe defined as having 5 space dimensions. * Hexealmverse is a universe defined as having 6 space dimensions. Other Types of Numbers of Space Dimensions Universes that have different types of finite numbers of space dimensions. They can have a negative, rational, irrational, imaginary, complex, hyper-complex or any other type of finite numbers of dimensions. How these can occur and what they would like though is anyone's guess. This category could be sub-divided more, by type of number, if there are enough examples inside it. Examples: * Nullverse is a universe defined as having -1 space dimensions. Infinite Number of Space Dimensions Universes that have an infinite number of space dimensions. Any type of infinite number is possible. This would mean they also have an infinite number of possible directions of movement. This category could be sub-divided more, by type of number, if there are enough examples inside it. With Other Types of Dimensions Any universe with a dimension other than space or time falls in this category. It could be sub-divided both by the type of dimensions the universes contain as well as by their numbers if there are enough examples of them. Examples: * A universe where space and time dimensions have no fundamental distinction between them. Any apparent differences are just a matter of the point of view of the observer. Therefore any dimension can be used as a spacial or temporal one in different circumstances or depending on the wishes or needs of those using them. It is possible that different inhabitants of such universe, possibly depending on species, place of birth or something else, are limited to use a specific dimension as the time and the others as spacial. Different groups can exist with each group being forced to use a different dimension as time. They can all perceive each other and their interactions would certainly be complicated by this. Those using a dimension as space would look at others using it as time as always moving through it in a single direction and find it odd. * A universe that contains multiple sets of matter occupying the same place but not interacting with each other because they exist in different frequencies of vibration could have that frequency of vibration be seen as a new different dimension. This possibility is better described on the Universes by Commonality page. Category:Explore the Universe